Outside Looking In
by Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley
Summary: She was a geek, a nerd, an outsider. Nobody ever liked her, she was never herself, the only time she ever felt she was, was when she was singing onstage or working at her Fathers club. It just set her free. What happens when Troy Bolton finds out her hid?
1. My Hair?

**Okay so a new story, idea given to my by vhudgenshot on you tube ****J****. I think this story will be awesome well hopefully anyway.**

**Summary: She was a geek, a nerd, an outsider. Nobody ever liked her, she was never herself, the only time she ever felt she was, was when she was singing onstage or working at her Fathers club. It just set her free. What happens when Troy Bolton finds out her hiding place?**

Gabriella walked down the halls of east high in her grey plaid skirt, white blouse and a red knitted Cardigan. Half her hair was pulled up and put in place with a red ribbon, in a bow. She pulled her books tighter too her chest and fixed her glasses, as she neared her locker. She could already see The 'Popular' group ahead, surrounding The Blue eyed basketball star. Why did they worship him like wild animals? He wasn't anything special, he was just a guy who got everything he wanted because he was the basketball captain and some how thought he could boss everybody about and treat them like trash just because they're not the same as him.

That's what she hated about this school, the cliques, the people at the top could just stomp on the lower people like they meant nothing, because they couldn't throw a basketball, or run around the track without collapsing or can't talk back to the teacher without turning red and running out the room crying. Why did high school have to be like this? Why couldn't it be like Kindergarten, where everybody was friends wit each other, and the only fights you got into were about the other person stealing your crayons, and the only time you would cry was if you feel over and scratched your knee, not because of someone calling you a slut or a whore or a Dirty Little Skett. And the only issues there were, was how fast you could run and not how many boys you have slept with or how high you were up the popularity ladder.

But That was Kindergarten, this was High School. Cold, Hard, Dark, High School, Everything changes in high school, but it never was for the better it was always for the worst, no matter who you were. Well of course not for Troy Bolton and his 'Posse' because they were classed as royalty at East High, ever since they stepped into The School they were, well not when Gabriella stepped in with them anyway.

Yes Gabriella was friends with them, and them as in Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans And Kelsi Neilson. Well Kelsi and Ryan weren't really the problem, they still said hi to her occasionally. It was more Troy, Sharpay and Chad, the others would chip in sometimes with the rude remarks but usually them 3. Its weird, because Sharpay and Gabriella used to be best friends in Middle School, but as soon as they stepped into The Doors of East High, Sharpay wanted to be Miss Popular and Gabriella wanted to just be herself, Followed by The Rest of her Old Friends, they all left and followed Sharpay, into being Top of the chart at High School.

And now they act like they never even liked each other, they would trip her up in the halls, call her rude names, spread vicious rumours about her and would just be plain Children about this. They Were Bullies that's what you would call them, hard, Evil Bullies, who have nothing better to do with their life, then to torment Gabriella.

She watched as their eyes looked up at her, when she reached her locker, they snickered at her, and whispered things. Why did they have to these things to her? It was just plain mean. She had never done anything to them, accept wanting to be herself in High School, like they had all promised the summer before they went up to High School, and they al broke their promise. Their promise, which meant so much to Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay said stepping towards, with a huge fake smile plastered across her barbied up face. Her face was covered in make-up, and fake tan plastered on heavily.

Gabriella turned around and looked at Sharpay, with no emotion on her face, it was just pale, like it had been for 3 years, it had never been the same way it was when she was younger. Gabriella wasn't the perky happy girl she used to be and it was all down to these bitches who were stood infront of her, yes she was calling the boys bitches too because that's what they were. Bitches.

"Yes Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, putting on a sweet voice.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I have done to you, the past 3 years and hope you can forgive me?" Sharpay asked opening her arms widely for a hug.

Gabriella was shocked, did she really want to make things up with her? I mean why would Sharpay want to hang out with the geekiest girl in school again? It was unreal, but Gabriella didn't really care about that, she just wanted her old friends back, even if it was starting with Sharpay. But most of all She want Troy Back. Not the Popular Junk head basketball captain Troy Back, But her Troy the ones he learned to Know and Love.

"Really? You wanna be friends again?" Gabriella asked as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah silly, now give your bestie a big hug." Sharpay said extending her arms and Pulled Gabriella into a huge hug, sneaking her hand into her hair and putting some gewey stuff into it. Gabriella pulled away as she felt something in her hair, touching th back she pulled some of her hair out, and again she touched it and more came out.

"W-what have you done?" She asked as she looked at her hair in her hands and then up at Sharpay with teary eyes. "My hair, its ruined." She added and tears began to fall.

"Awww don't worry hun, it'll grow back soon, and atleast people won't be looking at your ugly mug anymore, just at your bald patch." Sharpay replied and snickered, as the whole of the corridor filled with laughter began laughing at Gabriella.

Gabriella ran off down the corridor, dropping her books on the floor, not even caring why did they have to do this? Why did they pick on her all the time? It wasn't fair? Couldn't they just ignore her, that would be better then being tortured everyday, She turned back and saw That Kelsi and Ryan were staring after her, with a sympathetic look, at least she knew two people that didn't hate her. Why couldn't the others just be like that? It hurt her, it hurt her bad, she never did understand why they picked her. Was it because she was an easy target? And was Vunerable? Well of course she was vunerable, she was going through a hard time when they first started all of this bullying.

Gabriella ran out the doors of East High, climbed into her mini Van and drove out of the school gates, driving, driving, trying to get away from all of this commotion of high school. She came to a stop and found herself at club 'salista' Her Father owned it, and Gabriella and her Brother would help out up there. Her older Brother James, he would always look out for her, but he got expelled, while in a fight with Troy Last Year, He was only sticking up for Gabriella and he got expelled. But Troy didn't why? Oh yeah because he's basketball captain and can get away with anything he wants.

Gabriella would usually sing at this club, or serve behind the bar, while James would Guard the front door or Wait on tables, as Their father, kept the business going as manager. Club Salista was a club every teenager wanted to get it, but you had to be from the right kind of family, A family like Troy's, but for some reason Troy could never get in with his gang. Nobody knew that the Montez' owned this the club, and if they did well who knew what would happen?

Gabriella ran into the front entrance, past the big guard, who knew exactly who she was, and into her daddies arms. As soon as Robert Montez saw she was coming, he opened his arms out and hugged her tightly. She was a daddies girl, and always would be. She looked up into his large chocolate brown eyes and smiled slightly through her tears.

"They ruined my hair daddy." She cried and buried her head into his chest. Needing the comfort, and Robert realised this.

"Awww honey don't cry, I'll get this sorted out at the school and I'll get you some hair extensions." He said softly, as he stoked her hair, and then realised that was a bad idea, as more hair came out.

"Why do they do this to me Daddy? I have never done anything to them!" Gabriella cried, as more tears fell from her eyes. She was right she had never done anything to them, so why do they do it?

"I don't know honey, you just have to ignore them." He whispered to his only daughter.

"But daddy you don't know how it feels to be me, I go into school mind my own business and they just torture me!" She exclaimed still crying.

"I know honey, but this will be over in a year." He explained.

"Actually a year and a half until I graduate Daddy, but I'll still see them around." She replied.

"Honey just calm down, and we'll sort everything out for you." He said and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy can I do a show tonight it might cheer me up?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay, but only if you do the washing up." He bargained, with a cheeky grin.

"Okay fine." She giggled and pulled away. "Well I better get going to the Hairdresser then." She smiled slightly and walked off.

"Remember only buy the 300 dollar ones!" He shouted after her, as he heard a slight giggle erupt from his daughter.

Robert sighed and started to set things up for that night. Why did they have to do things like that to her? He remembered when, he would take them to the Mall on a Saturday and they would go shopping, well he girls would and the boys would carry their bags. He remembered how close their relationships were with each other. They were all so close and then one thing called High School comes along and ruins it for all of them.

**So what did you think? I'm trying to go into more depth with this story, so I hope you'll enjoy and any other name suggestions would be great. ****J**

**So lets say 5 reviews before I post the next chapter xD**


	2. She Hated him?

**Omg guys thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, I got 19! Wow. I couldn't believe it I only thought I would get like 5 or 6 lol and you gave me like double that :S. well whatever, anyway i'm like so happy that you love this story ****J****.**

Gabriella stood behind the curtain, the nerves were coming and she could feel them itching closer and closer to her brain. And then BAM they were there, just eating away at her, _Can I do this? No you can't do this! Omg I'm gonna puke! Just leave now you can't do this! Go read a book or something. Your useless! _All these things were going through her head, could she do this? Well she had done it before but it just seemed weirder this time, she had no clue why, but it just did. Was something going to happen? She could feel that something bad was going to happen, she just didn't know what.

A Fire? A Flood? A Fight? An Accident? Everything popped up into her head accept for one. _An Un Wanted Guest_. Gabriella sighed and started to pace up and down behind the curtain. Why was she so worried? She had done it before. That question kept going through her head, she touched her FAKE hair, and sighed, why did she have to have fake hair? Oh yeah because of those stupid, horrid, bullies.

She looked down at her outfit, a blue dress, finishing just above her knee and two skinny straps, it fit her curves perfectly, With silver peep toe, heels on, which were about 3 inches high. Her hair was curled and down, she had little make-up on, just some foundation, eyeliner and mascara. She never would go to far out, it would ruin her face. She smiled to her self, she liked what she was wearing, it wasn't too slutty, but it wasn't to boring either.

She perked her head up, as she heard her brother, James, introduce her name into the microphone, now this was Gabriella's cue, to come onto the stage. She let out a deep breath and looked down at her outfit once more, smiling she finally stepped onto the stage. The bright stage light shone onto her face, blinding her almost, she stepped back a little because of the light and then smiled as the lights calmed down a little. She looked out into the audience, their was more people then usual out there, it was a mixture of people, Men and Women, But mostly Teenagers from West High. The club was situated in The West side of town so of course it would be mostly West High students there.

East High and west High, were rival schools, but luckily nobody from West High, knew that Gabriella went to East High. So she was safe, from anyone finding out about her 'Secret'. She looked around again, she saw a lot of the boys, staring at her like she was Hot. But Gabriella knew she wasn't, well that's what she thought anyway. In reality she was one hot piece of candy, well that's how a guy would describe her, but she covered all that up with her geeky glasses and Nerdy outfits. Looking down at her outfit once again, she smiled, and then looked up and saw as a girl slapped, probably, her boyfriend round the back of his head, because he was literally drooling over Gabriella. She giggled silently as The Music Started to play.

Gabriella started to sing, and moved around the stage, rather sexily, she didn't really mean to be like this, it just came to her.

I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

I got class like a 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Gabriella finished the song and smiled to herself, as The Audience applauded her very loudly, she was obviously very good that night.

TROY walked into the club, it was amazing what he could do, as the basketball captain, he just had to make-out with a few girls, who then flirted with the bouncers who were guarding the doors, and then he could sneak in. Pretty easy if he said so himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, as he looked up on stage and saw one of the hottest girls he had ever seen in his life stood up there on stage, as the music began to play for the second time that night, he gazed at her intently, wanting to know where this beauty had come from. But she looked kinda familiar, but he just couldn't figure out where he had seen her before, she could have been a cheerleader from West High, or she could even be a model, she could be one, she was perfect for that role.

He carried on staring at her, as she looked at him, and her eyes went wide, she turned around wanting to leave the stage but she couldn't find the way off, all the lights were flashing and she was going crazy, Troy Bolton Can't find out that she sings here, he would ruin it for her and have a reason to call her a Slut or a whore. And if he found out about her here, it would ruin it for her, she comes here to be free and he would just ruin it, she wouldn't be free anymore because he would be there and torture her outside of school aswell.

Still trying to run off the stage but couldn't find a way, she looked up at the dj box, who the person inside looked very confused as to what she was doing, running around the stage crazily. He turned the flashing off and the music down, as Gabriella finally found her way off the stage and ran through the crowds of people, not looking up at any of them, just incase one of them could be Troy Bolton. But she was lucky, none of them were, she reached the doors, of the club and ran out and sat behind a huge trash can. Just waiting for everyone to leave, so she could go back in, not wanting to se Troy. But unluckily for Her Troy had followed her out of the Club, already knowing it was Gabriella up on stage.

"I know your behind there!" She heard, a make voice say.

Her eyes widened and prayed to god that it wasn't Troy, because it sure sounded like him. She started to panic, it was Troy. She would be killed now, she would be called a slut, a whore, a slag and now her hiding place will be invaded and no longer will be her hiding place, to let go and be free anymore.

She heard some footsteps coming closer to her, they got louder and louder and then there was a slight cough, she looked up and saw The one and only Troy Bolton stood infront on her. He looked huge, as she looked up at him from where she was, she looked shocked, but more scared, and then Troy he looked very shocked indeed. Neither said a word they just stared at each other, how was this happening? Gabriella thought to herself.

"What are you doing here Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

"Well it looks like I'm sat behind this trash can, because I wanna think some thins through alone." She replied, with a slight harsh tone in her voice, which shocked troy. He had never heard her even raise her voice, over much of a whisper. "But what are you doing here Troy you're not allowed in that club!" Gabriella exclaimed standing up.

"Well I'm more welcome in there than you are!"

"I don't think so, my dad owns that club so I'm more welcome I there than you could ever be!" She replied smirking at him, and giggled as she saw his VERY shocked face. "Why so shocked Troy? It's not just your Family who are rich and successful in this town!" She said to him.

"I didn't say we were, but how? Last time I checked your dad was a Trash Man." He replied and smirked at her.

"Yeah that was what? 3 years ago. And if you had stuck around with me and not break your promise, you might have found that out many years ago!" She exclaimed as her eyes began to water slightly.

"Yeah, well I had better things to do, than hang out with some geek!"

Gabriella couldn't hold her tears In, although it hadn't been long, she was just so weak and Vunerable, that she could break so easily. "You always thought I was a geek?" She asked him. Gabriella's heart broke, as her tears cascaded down her cheeks, leaving black lines from her mascara.

Troy saw how hurt she was and felt bad for what he said. _Why do I feel so bad? She's a geek, and always has been! Wait no she hasn't and she isn't a geek she's gabriella!_ Troy said to himself as he slowly moved his hand up to Gabriella's face and tried to wipe her tears away but Gabriella just pushed his hand away and ran inside the club. "I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!!" Were the last words he heard from her, and it actually hurt him, knowing that Gabriella actually Hated him, he knew that they weren't exactly friends but how could she hate him? Well he had bullied her for the last 3 years so its quite understandable.

**So that was chapter 2. I really hope you liked it and once again thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, how about 15 reviews this chapter so I have 34 reviews! Wow that's a lot for just 2 chapters so I hope you can do it, because it would just make my day if you did ****J**


	3. I Promise This Timme

**Guys Omg thank you so much for the reviews I got 16 and I asked for 15, even though you gave me 19 on the first chapter I don't care, because i'm just so happy that I have 35 reviews on just two chapters, that is actually pretty good for me and my stories because I don't usually get many reviews :D. Anywho on with the chapter.**

Troy walked down the school corridor the next day, he was still thinking about Gabriella's words, _I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!! _He was actually pretty shocked, because he really didn't think that Gabriella could hate him, well she probably did, after everything he had put her through the last 3 years. As he thought back, it actually made him feel really bad for what he had done, but he had to do it, he was at the top of the ladder and she was a geek, at the bottom. He couldn't help that, but it was just him, like Sharpay was born to be a bitch and Chad was born to be an idiot. He was born to be the basketball captain of East High and bully the geek of the school.

He looked up and saw Gabriella at her locker, she looked so different compared to how she was last night, today she was wearing a long patterned skirt, a flowery blouse and a red knitted cardigan with all the buttons done up accept for the top one, and her hair was half up and half down again, with a white ribbon in the shape of a bow holding it in to place, and on her feet she had, white ballet flats on, which had a bow on the end of them. And as usual had her glasses on, covering up most of her beauty, he looked her up and down again and saw her look at him, he saw her eyes go teary, but she turned away to cover it up as Troy sighed and walked up to his locker, which was opposite Gabriella's.

--

Troy walked into Biology and sighed sitting down next to Chad, he was still thinking about Gabriella's words from last night and it was 6th period, it had been on his mind all day, what was wrong with him today? It was like he was in love, like when you can't stop thinking of that person all day and night, it was like that, but of instead of a person, it was her words, her words which, made him feel like he was going to die.

"DUDE!!" Chad yelled, snapping his fingers infront of Troy's face, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the real world. "Dude, the bell rang 5 minutes ago." Chad said and chuckled.

"What? We only just got in here though?" Troy asked him confused.

"No, we've been in here for 50 minutes, now lets get to homeroom, so I don't get detention again!" Chad replied, pulling Troy up from his seat and out the door.

Wow he was thinking about Gabriella and her words for that long, who knew you could think that long without even noticing it was that long. Troy shook his head, trying to get Gabriella out of his head and walked to his locker, putting his books away, as chad walked to his locker which was further down the same corridor. He put his books away, and as he was about to shut it, he looked down and saw a note on the floor, he picked it up and read it in his head.

_Troy._

_Please don't talk to me or feel sorry for me, just because I said I hated you. Why are you so shocked anyway? I mean, you have been a complete bastard to me, for the last 3 years and just because I said I hated you, don't try to make me like you again, just because you think that everyone has to like troy Bolton but news flash, not everyone likes you Troy, so just stop being a god damn jerk and be yourself for once._

_- Gabriella._

Troy folded the note up and put it into his pocket, he sighed, looking across the corridor, wanting to see Gabriella, but she wasn't there. _Damn it. _He cursed himself in his head. _I need to talk to her, I miss her. _He said in his head. The thing which made him really confused, was that he never thought about Gabriella's feeling's for the past 3 years and now they come into his mind, he didn't know why this was happening to him, but it was probably what Gabriella had said in the note. He wanted everyone to like him and hated it when somebody didn't like him, but everyone had haters right? Yeah, but he never thought that Gabriella would be one of them, well that's what he had always thought in Middle and Elementary School, but Then it all changed in High School. "STUPID STUPID HIGH SCHOOL!!" He shouted out loudly, as everyone turned to look at him and gave him VERY weird looks. "Sorry." He said sheepishly and walked off to homeroom groggily.

"Mr Bolton, you finally decide to join us!" Mrs Darbus exclaimed, as Troy walked in.

"Yeah, sorry Miss D, but I got held back." Troy replied, as he sat down next to Chad.

"Yeah held back daydreaming about A Girl!" Chad exclaimed, and chucked, only to get a slap in the head by Taylor.

"Well whatever the reason was, you have 5 minutes to get between classes, so you should have been here!" Miss Darbus replied, and started taking attendance.

"Psst." Sharpay whispered leaning forward and hitting Troy's back, he turned around and looked at her.

"Yes Shar?" He asked her annoyed.

Smiles Cheekily. "So who's the girl?" She asked excited. "I wanna know, then I can hook you up!"

"No way am I telling you Sharpay!" He whispered loudly.

"Awww man," She groaned and slumped back in her chair.

--

"Troy why do we have to come to this stupid club? I was in the middle of painting my nails, when you abducted me!" Sharpay exclaimed, as she showed the group her half painted nails.

"Sharpay, don't worry it'll all be worth it." Troy replied, with a smirk playing in his lips.

"How? We're stood outside a club, in a HUGE line and hot boys are walking around and I look like A MESS!" Sharpay replied annoyed.

"Sharpay just Shut Up Troy's right, it will be worth it because this club is the hottest in town!" Chad exclaimed.

"Well, how come I've never heard of it then?" Sharpay asked, with some attitude.

"Yeah, and There Are West High Kids everywhere lets just hope none of them recognise us." Taylor added as she looked around at all the kids.

"Well then Sharpay better stop screaming about her nails, so then we don't draw attention to our selves!" Troy exclaimed as the doors opened to the club. "Now we're gonna go in and then your all gonna sit quietly and watch the stage carefully." He said as they nodded and walked in.

20 minutes later, the club was packed and Gabriella was just about ready to go on stage. She peered through the curtains and looked at the huge group of teenagers out there, all of them from West High as Usual. _Good._ She said to herself, not even noticing the small group sat in the front of the audience. And if she had have seen them, she would have gone crazy. She looked down at her outfit like she did every time for a show, she had a short black dress, which had one strap and a big black bow on that side, and had silver strapped black heels on. Her hair was up in a bun, and he make-up was done quite heavily with the eye shadow, eye liner and mascara and had foundation and blush on. So she was wearing more than usual but still looked gorgeous. (Think Hairspray premiere dress).

Gabriella walked onto the stage, the lights were still dimmed down so nobody could hear or see her come onto the stage, she went and sat on the edge of the stage at the right side, Troy and the others were sat on the left side at the front, so they had a clear view of the stage. Suddenly the music took off and lights started flashing off everywhere, as Gabriella sung and stood up dancing around, singing.

There's a first time for everything  
It's definitely one of them nights  
I knew when I looked in his eyes  
That he was gonna be trouble for me  
I never wanted to lie

I knew that my baby would cry  
If he knew what we were doing  
But if his love don't pass the test  
I gotta get it from somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
Hope he understands  
Forgive me baby

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more Man,  
I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

Been a long time since I Did something good for myself  
But why should I be put through hell?  
He's doing what he wanna do I finally found somebody else  
Who really wants to make me feel  
Things that I've been missing so long  
And his love always passed the test  
It's a shame I had to look somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
I just hope that he understands  
Forgive me baby

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone Man,  
I really hope Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more Man,  
I really hope Hope you forgive me

Forgive me but I need to be loved too  
Forgive me but I can't wait around for you  
Forgive me if I found a man  
Who understands just what I need  
Forgive me but I need to be loved too  
Forgive me if I can't wait around for you  
Forgive me if I found a man who understands  
Forgive me baby

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone Man,  
I really hope Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more Man,  
I really hope Hope you forgive me

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone Man,  
I really hope Hope you forgive me

Gabriella finished the song and ran off the stage, but not before smiling widely, taking a bow and then ran off, still not noticing that Troy and the others were sat there.

"OH MY EFFING GOD!!" Sharpay exclaimed shocked, as everyone turned and looked at her weirdly.

"THAT IS…WAS GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!" Taylor exclaimed, totally shocked.

"No that Chick was way to hot to be her!" Chad said, and winced as Taylor whacked him round the head.

"No it was her, you think I would know the girl I used to be best friends with Chad!" Sharpay replied, still shocked.

"Wow, she's so hot!" Chad said shocked, and pictures Gabriella when she was on stage.

"Chad, stop picturing her naked!" Zeke shouted and slapped him round the head.

"What? No I'm not!" Chad defended, putting his hands up to surrender.

"Chad I am your girlfriend you know?" Taylor said and looked at him harshly.

"I know that, but all guys think of other girls naked, I bet Jason thinks of Sharpay Naked all the time." Chad replied, pulling himself deeper into the whole he had already dug himself, he might aswell just jump into now.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay screeched loudly.

While Troy just sat and thought about Gabriella, while the others were arguing about Chad being a dick and admitted thinking about other girls infront of his _own_ girlfriend. How stupid could you get? I mean Troy wouldn't even be that stupid, well actually he had by doing that to Gabriella, breaking their promise, which meant so much to Her and then hurting her for all those years. He didn't know why it was just now that he was starting to feel guilty, and really, _really,_ bad for doing all for that to her. He had to admit, that sharpay went way to far with the whole hair thing, even though it was his idea. He couldn't believe he even came up with that, it was so horrid and he had made her cry because of it. All of those years ago, he never thought he could ever hurt Gabriella, the way he had done.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, as he heard some shouting going on. He turned around and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason in a confrontation with West Highs Basketball team, Well like 4 of The West High players, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were all stood with some cheerleaders from West High and arguing with them. _This wasn't gonna be good. _Troy thought to himself and walked over to them.

"Well, well, well, Bolton decides to join us. What happened? Hiding behind Mommy again?" The captain of West High, Matt, said and laughed.

Troy rolled his eyes, that happened in Kindergarten there was a fight going on, well not a proper full on fight, I mean c'mon they were 6 year olds, and Troy got scared, and when his mom came to pick him up he hid behind her crying because of Matt.

"Matt we were 6." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Sooo you were still a little cry baby then, and still are now." He replied pretending to Cry.

"Do you know how childish you are? I could kick your Ass anytime." Troy said smirking.

"Yeah you wanna test that Theory?" Matt asked, stepping closer to Troy, as His team mates stepped closer To Chad, Zeke And Jason.

"Yeah I would." Troy said, and punched him really hard causing Matt to step backwards a few steps. As Matt Looked up he had a bloody nose and the bruise was already starting to form.

Matt Immediately, looked up at Troy and an into him, causing them both to fall to the floor and they both started to punch and kick each other rolling around the floor, as everyone crowded round them.

GABRIELLA came out form back stage, when she heard yelling she looked around and saw everybody crowded around a group, she ran across the stage so she could see over the crowd, as she looked down she saw Troy and Matt rolling around the floor, while Chad, Zeke and Jason were fighting with some other members from West High. She looked at where the girls were, and they were arguing with some cheerleaders still.

She sighed, as soon as they got here, fights had to start, it was just natural for them to start fights. She climbed down from the stage and pushed her way through the crowds, she got to the middle of the group where the fighting was going on, she had now changed and was in a sweat suit and her hair was down freely. "STOP IT GUYS!!" Gabriella yelled, but neither stopped, accept for The girls and Chad, Jason and Zeke. She got closer to the fighting pair, and got in-between them pulling them apart, but suddenly go knocked to the ground. She sat herself up, and put her hand to her face, she pulled her hand away, and looked down at it, blood was on it and she could now feel it running down her face. She looked up as everyone was now quiet and staring at her.

Troy suddenly lunged himself at Matt, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT HER?!" Troy yelled at Matt, and punched him. "DON'T YOU EVER HURT _**MY **_GABRIELLA AGAIN!!" He yelled and walked out of the club, quickly followed by the others, all accept for Kelsi, would have been Ryan aswell but he hadn't came.

"Gabi are you okay?" She asked sweetly, pulling Gabriella up from the floor.

"No." Gabriella replied, and stifled a cry.

"Oh Gabi it'll be okay, I'll help you get through this. And I promise this time." Kelsi said and smiled at her sweetly.

**So that is it and thanks to Mia, she was the one her persuaded me to do this chapter.**

**So 15 reviews so I have, 50 reviews please ****J**


	4. You can never take away that!

**Babe! How are you? Wubu2?**

**Lmao x]**

**Don't ask why I started with that I just wanted a change lol. Anyway Omg thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, I got 21! Ahhh I'm just so happy that you guys liked this story, I now have 56 reviews, so please can you try and give me 20 reviews this chapter too, so I have 75 reviews, that would make me unbelievably happy J.**

Gabriella woke up the next day, she turned over and saw Kelsi sleeping in the bed opposite, she smiled, she had finally got one of her old friends back and now hopefully she had a chance of getting them all back, she just needed to have a plan. And she actually had the perfect one, even though it would eventually break her heart. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, time to face the music of all the questions about Friday night at the club, the whole school would probably know by now. Great, just what she needed, people using her to get into her Fathers club, but then again she could use that too her very advantage. She put her slippers on and picked up a pillow throwing it at Kelsi and then walked into her bathroom but not before shouting 'WAKE UP!!!!' at Kelsi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omg Gab's have you decided what your wearing to school today yet?" Kelsi asked her as they walked up the stairs, and into Gabriella's room to get dressed, they had both now showered and had breakfast but are only in underwear and dressing gowns with their hair tied back in a bun.

"No why?" Gabriella asked confused, she knew Kelsi was thinking of something, and she had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

"Well…" Kelsi started as she pushed Gabriella down on the stool infront of her dressing table and started playing with her hair. "…That we give you a little makeover." Kelsi smiled at Gabriella.

"What? Kelsi no way!" Gabriella protested as she tried getting up, but Kelsi pulled her back down. If she got a makeover, people would treat her differently and she definitely didn't want to be treated different, it was anything then different, she just wanted people to see her for who she is, and not someone who she could never be. Well I suppose there's nothing wrong with just playing a few people. She thought to herself and giggled. "…Okay." She smiled. "Do it."

"YAY!!!!!" Kelsi squealed and testing styles for her hair. "Okay, so I'm thinking, we curl your hair and then clip the front up a little and then, a baby blue tank top, light blue jean three quarters and then white ballet flats." Kelsi smiled. "Oh and make-up I'm thinking just a little foundation and mascara oh and can't forget lip gloss!" Kelsi added and Gabriella smiled in relief, at least she wasn't tarting her up and making her look like a whore.

"And I'm thinking that I'm loving that idea." Gabriella replied and smiled at Kelsi.

"Okay so I'll do your hair and make-up first and then you can get dressed, and I'll get ready." Kelsi said as she turned on the curling iron.

40 minutes later, both girls were ready and both looked gorgeous Gabriella was wearing what Kelsi said and Kelsi was wearing, white skinny jeans with cream Ugg boots, a blue dress top and her hair was down in her natural curls, with a blue head band in her hair. They both looked at their reflection in Gabriella's full size mirror, they smiled and looked at each other both having the same thought. "MY SPACE PICS!!!!" Yeah it had just, been the weekend, and Kelsi had been round the whole weekend, and on Saturday, They had made Gabriella a myspace, and the whole of Saturday they just sat around Gabriella's house, taking stupid pictures and messing about. Kelsi got he phone out and they were taking pictures in the mirror and we're mucking about.

"GIRLS YOUR LATE YOU HAVE TO BE IN HOMEROOM IN 5 MINUTES!!!!" Gabriella's father, yelled up the stairs at them.

"WE'RE COMING!!!!!" Gabriella yelled back, as they walked down the stairs together and out the door. They were definitely going to be late for school, it takes 15 minutes to walk and they had to be in, well they should be in at this time, and have to be in homeroom in 5 minutes.

"Race ya!" Kelsi giggled, and they both took off too the school, laughing and joking around on the way.

Gabriella was so much happier now, and you could tell by just one look at her, she was smiling, and smiling for Gabriella was something that didn't happen much. Even Kelsi could tell she was so much happier now.

As the girls entered the school building, no-one was around, it was quiet, too quiet for East High, if you dropped a pin you would be able to hear it more than clearly. Everyone must have been in homeroom now, They quickly hurried to their lockers, putting some stuff away and then quickly ran off to homeroom, there was only about 5 minutes left of homeroom, and they were sooo gonna get killed by Darbus, and would probably get a week's detention. Oh well Gabriella wasn't that bothered, at least she was happier now and nothing could ruin that, well all accept for one person. Troy Bolton, he had this like power over anyone and anything, to just ruin it. Say it was a beautiful cake, which someone had made and it had taken them days, he could just say something to make it go wrong, it was weird.

As Kelsi and Gabriella entered Miss Darbus' room all eyes went to them, they were staring and Gabriella hated it went people stared at her it made her feel weird, like she was different, like something was wrong with her.

"YO KELSI WHO'S THE NEW CHICK!!!" Jason yelled from the back not realising that the 'new chick' was infact Gabriella.

"Jason it's Gabriella." Kelsi replied, and rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, she looks hot." Jason said and winked at her.

"Well Miss Montez, I can't say that you don't look marvellous today, because you do, but why are you both so late to homeroom?" Miss Darbus asked.

"Well, Miss Darbus, we woke up late and we didn't have much time." Kelsi replied.

"You had a sleepover?!" Sharpay asked shocked. "Sleepovers, have always been our thing NEVER Gabriella's!" Sharpay was now more than shocked, Kelsi had been with gabriella all weekend when she said she was at her grandma's house. But no, she lied to her so she could hang out with some low life tramp!

"Well I guess things Change." Kelsi replied, as Sharpay gasped and glared at her.

"Will you all be quiet and Miss Montez, Miss Neilson. Take your seats, but your not getting away with being late, you'll be helping me in the drama department for the next few lunchtimes." Miss Darbus said as Both girls groaned a little and then took their seats, but Instead of sitting With Taylor, Kelsi moved to the back and sat with Gabriella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day in gym class, Gabriella walked into the gym with Kelsi, they both had red shorts and white tank tops on, with just long socks on because they were doing dance. They didn't look like sluts, the shorts weren't too short or tight and the tops weren't too tight and revealing either.

As Troy saw Gabriella and Kelsi come in, his eyes came to Gabriella, she looked beautiful, as she moved so gracefully putting her hair into a high ponytail, he stared at her. Looking at her body, from bottom to the top, those gorgeous long legs, her curvy figure, her breasts, they weren't too large but weren't too small they were the right size, and then that face, that gorgeous beautiful face, that he just wanted to kiss and name his. He wanted to name her His Gabriella.

Troy didn't know why he was feeling how he was, he never had feelings for her before, did he? He couldn't really remember all those years back, when they were friends. He could have had feelings for her back then , but then he forgot about them but they never really wanted to go away and now they were back again, but this time stronger than ever. It's not like he wanted to Like Gabriella, he didn't, she was a geek in his books, but she was also so beautiful. He just wished nothing had of changed when they came up to high school and then he would not be getting all these mixed up feelings for the girl he was supposed to Bully. That's how it was and was supposed to be, he was supposed to bully her because she was the geek, but he didn't want it like that, he wanted to be able to be with and be friends with Gabriella. But of course that could never happen.

"TROY!!!!!" Coach Bolton yelled, as Troy finally snapped out of his trance and looked at his father and coach.

"Uhhh Yeah?" He asked confused.

"Go help Gabriella with the stereo from in my office." He ordered.

"But we're supposed to be doing basketball today?" He replied.

"Not anymore, Coach Travis, isn't here for the next few weeks, so we are joining with the girls and doing dace." Coach Bolton said. "Now go help the poor girl, she's probably dropped it by now!" He exclaimed and pointed to the guys locker rooms where Gabriella had gone in to get the Stereo.

"Fine." Troy groaned and walked into the locker rooms.

Meanwhile Gabriella was struggling with the heavy, Very old, music stereo in Coach' office. She nearly dropped it when Troy quickly ran in and grabbed it from her. "Here let me." He said and took it out of her hands. "You get the CD's." He told her and pointed at the CD's on the side, she looked at him and then slowly picked up the CD's. "You know I don't have all day." He said and groaned.

Gabriella quickly picked up the CD's silently and they started their walk back into the gym. It was quiet, Gabriella didn't want to talk to him, she was slightly scared to do s and then on the other hand she really didn't want to talk to him. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Troy asked irrated.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Gabriella asked back.

"I Just did didn't I?" Troy replied with a smirk.

"I Just did didn't I?" Gabriella mumbled under her breath.

They both reached the gym doors, relieved that this silence was finally gonna be over and they didn't have to put up with it anymore. As Gabriella reached for the handle, she pulled the handle down and tried to push, but it didn't budge. It was locked, she tried again. It Was Locked, it wouldn't open.

"Move out the way, it's not that hard!" He exclaimed, as she moved and he tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. "Fuck sake!" He exclaimed and hit the door with his hand. They both suddenly heard laughter on the other side of the door. "CHAD, ZEKE, JASON, GUYS OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I KNOW YOU LOCKED IT!!!!!" He shouted as he heard a roar of laughter from the other side of the door.

"No dude, I don't think we will, but don't worry your not on your own, you have geeky Gabby With you!" Chad said and laughed.

Troy locked at Gabriella as she put the CD's Down and sat down against the wall, with a sad expression on her face, Troy saw this and felt guilty, even if it wasn't him, it was his friends and that was just as bad. He walked over and sat down next to her, as they both sat in silence for a few moments. Both thinking, things through, things that they hadn't thought about in years. Mostly Memories.

_Gabi's Flashback, 10 years ago._

_An 8 year old Gabriella, ran across the garden, as the water from the sprinklers in her back yard were going off, she was getting soaked, as Troy ran after her both of them laughing and joking. As Troy caught up to her he grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. "See I said that I could catch you!" He said and had a triumph smirk on his face._

_"So you're a boy, you can run faster then me." Gabriella replied and stuck her tongue out._

_"Stop making up excuses." He said and laughed. "You know you have gotta kiss me now." Troy said after a few minutes._

_"Nooo Way that's icky." Gabriella giggled._

_"I'm not icky!" Troy replied._

_"No but Kissing is." She said and giggled._

_"So, you promised me that you would." He grinned._

_"Fine!" Gabriella replied, and pecked his lips. _

_They were two 8 year olds who just had their first kiss with each other, it wasn't exactly a proper kiss, well it was but they were 8 and it didn't really count as much as it would if they were 13 or 14. _

Troy snapped his fingers infront of Gabriella's face. "What?" She snapped, obviously enjoying the Flashback she was having.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, as he stared at her.

"Nothing!" She quickly replied.

"I think it was something." He smirked at her.

"Just shut up Troy!" She replied and got up, walking over to the locker room doors and trying to open them again. "Dang it!" She cursed under her breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside the locker rooms, coach Bolton had to go and see the principle about something or other and put Sharpay in charge. Which was a bad idea, way bad idea. She had brought up the idea of locking troy in the locker rooms with 'Geeky gabby' as everyone called her accept for Kelsi and Ryan.

"Don't you think we should let them out now?" Kelsi asked stepping forward to Sharpay.

"Awww you wanna save your new bestie?" She asked her with a fake voice and smile.

"Shar, c'mon just let them out. I bet Troy is being a jerk too her!" Ryan said stepping next to Kelsi.

"Ryan! Shut up! Whatever he is saying to her she deserves it!" Sharpay shouted at them.

"What the hell has she ever done to you Sharpay? Nothing is what she's done. And your just being a bitch, because your jealous!" Kelsi screamed at her.

"Me jealous of her? Of Geeky Gabby?" Sharpay asked and burst into laughter. "Yeah, right. She's not pretty." Sharpay said after she had finally calmed down.

"No, but she has something with Troy that you never have." Kelsi smirked and walked over to the locker room doors, opening them and letting troy and Gabriella out. Gabriella ran out of the locker room and her and Kelsi walked into the girls locker rooms to get changed, as the bell was going to go in about 10 minutes. While Sharpay, just stood there infront of the doors, it was true, Gabriella did have something with Troy, that Sharpay didn't. And whatever Sharpay did to her, she could never take that away. It was like a special bond they had together, even if they weren't friends, it would always be there and no-one could ever take it.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? A little bit more of Troy and Gabi's past is coming out, and some deep stuff with it as well. So watch out for lots of Drama, hurt, friendship, Love, happiness and lots more =).**

**So can you please give me 20 reviews this chapter? You gave me 21 last chapter and I'm asking for one less, but all of you can still review, and then it will be out quicker, if you review more then I get more inspiration so I update a lot quicker.**

**Oh and those of you who read See You Again, it's going on Hiatus, because I have no ideas for it at all.**


	5. Running Back

**Heyy Omg guys i'm sooo sorry fir the lack of updates on this story, but I couldn't think of any ideas and then people gave me some so i'm okay now lol. **

**So this chapter 20 Reviews so I have 103 Reviews please. ****J**

Sharpay walked down the halls of east high school angrily, how dare that tramp accuse her of being jealous of the other tramp! She could never be jealous, or even want to be Gabriella. In Sharpay's mind she thought Gabriella was Ugly, Fat, A Slut, A Whore, A Bitch and A Man Stealer. But all those things in Sharpay's head were just made up, so she had a reason to hate her. Why did she actually hate her? Was it because she was prettier than her? Because Troy liked her better in Middle School? Because she was the angel out of the family? Yeah that's right, Sharpay and Gabriella are cousin's, Sharpay's Dad, and Gabriella's mom, are siblings, but whenever they had a huge family get together, gabriella always thought up of a reason not to go, same with Sharpay as the both of them thought both would attend.

"URGHHHH!!!" Sharpay screamed out in frustration, as Taylor, And another girl whose name was Jess, stopped and looked at her confused. "Why won't Troy ring me back? Is he still thinking of that Ass Whore Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaimed angrily, as she through her phone at the lockers.

"Shar calm down." Taylor said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"I can't it just annoys me so much that Troy maybe falling for Gabriella again!" She replied and sighed loudly.

"Sharpay, are you crazy or something?! Troy hates Gabriella, just like we do!" Taylor replied, not believing what Sharpay had said.

"Yeah but remember the other night, he said 'My Gabriella' not just 'Gabriella' it had the 'MY' infront of it!" She exclaimed getting worked up.

"Oh my gosh! Did he really?!" Jess asked them astonished, she wasn't there so she didn't hear it.

"Yep and now he's gonna fall for her again, she's gonna become popular and I'm gonna not!" Sharpay exclaimed, as numerous people in the corridor looked at them.

"No he's not gonna fall for her Sharpay, he hates her guts!" Taylor replied, still not believing that Troy would ever Fall back In love with Gabriella.

"But what if he gets all turned on by her slutty dancing at the club and then falls for her?!?!"

"What? Wait! Did you say Club? What club?" Jess asked confused.

"… Gabriella works at her fathers club, and she dances and sings on stage. She's pretty good at singing actually, but she dances really sexily with the guys there sometimes." Taylor replied.

"So she's like a stripper?" Jess asked confused.

"No she doesn't take her clothes off for them….. " Taylor started but got cut off.

"And why would she? She would get booed off for being fat!" Sharpay exclaimed and laughed at herself.

"Can we go to the club tonight? I really wanna see!" Jess asked them.

"I'll ask the guys, because it's a West High Zone and three East High girls alone at night surrounded by Knights won't be good." Taylor replied.

"YAY!!!!" jess exclaimed giggling, having a plan up her sleeve.

----------------------

Gabriella looked at her Biology teacher, as he was explaining what a vaccine was. She sighed, God this was boring. She had always loved Science, but She had got so bored lately, why was this? Was she changing? Or was it because she couldn't get a certain Troy Bolton out of her mind? Yeah she hated him to the bone, but his eyes they were just so blu…

Gabriella cut herself out of her thoughts quickly, not wanting to think about his eyes, or anything about Troy Bolton. She decided to think about what outfit she would wear for tonight's show. Bright Pink Leggings which reach her ankles, a bright green dress top, Mark Ecko sneakers and her hair down naturally. (A/N: I think Vanessa wore something like that on her tour) Yeah that's what she would wear that night.

Not so long after that, the bell rang and Gabriella got up off of her chair to go and meet Kelsi so they could walk home together. Kelsi was going to help her get ready for the show.

----------

"Why do you wanna go to that Club again anyway?" Chad asked, the three girls stood infront of him with pleading faces, but all 3 thinking completely things.

"_So I can put my plan into action!" Jess thought._

"_So I can laugh at how fat she is!" Sharpay thought._

"_So I can find out why Jess wants to go so badly" Taylor thought._

"Uhhh…. " All three girls said.

"Uhhh what?" Chad asked.

"Because it's just so awesome! It has a great vibe!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh." Chad said and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure it's not because you wanna take the piss out of Gabriella again?" Zeke said and laughed.

"No!" Sharpay and Jess exclaimed.

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked up at Chad. "Sooo can we go Chaddy?" She asked him, as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Okay, we can go, but just don't call me Chaddy ever again!" Chad exclaimed.

The girls squealed and then went back to talking about, what they would wear.

------------

Gabriella stood back stage with Kelsi as they peeped through the curtains and watched as lots of teens poured into the room, as they sat down and ordered drinks.

"So you ready?" Kels asked as they moved back from the curtain.

"Yeah, but I feel like something bad is going to happen tonight." Gabriella replied.

"What? What do you mean?" Kelsi asked confused.

"I dunno, but I just have this feeling." She replied as her Dad came in.

"Honey time to go on and remember I don't want them guys touching you up!" He said as she giggled at her father.

"I know Dad, don't worry they're my friends and they know the rules." She replied and smiled.

"Good, now go get ready on stage." He said as he ushered her forward with his hands and left.

"You ready gab's?" Kelsi asked her beaming.

"Yep I am." Gabriella said as she took a huge breath and stepped out onto the stage into the darkness.

She reached the middle of the stage and smiled to herself, as she moved the microphone on her ear slightly. As the music beat started, and the lights started to beam everywhere around and she started the song.

_These days you barely even say my name,  
__Like you don't really feel the same,  
I'm wondering what's to blame,  
These nights I fall asleep wondering where you are,  
It feels like we're falling apart,  
And it's only breaking my heart,  
Cause if being with you means being alone,  
And never knowing when you're coming home,  
Then I guess I'm better off on my own, _

As she sang that line she looked up into the audience, she saw Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Taylor and Jess. She sighed as he turned around and started dancing with some of the back up dancers.

_But I can't move on,  
Cause that makes forgetting, forgetting everything we've had  
Instead I keep coming, keep coming, I keep running back  
Cause I keep forgetting, forgetting you treat me so bad  
So I keep coming, keep coming, I keep running back  
(I keep coming back x 4)_

As she sang that Chorus she looked out at the audience and kept her eyes locked on Troy's while dancing around and grinding with the back up dancers. She could see that it was hurting him, this just made her do it more, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to hurt him, like how he hurt her and she wasn't going to stop until she had.

_My friends say that I should leave you behind,  
And stop wasting all my time,  
They tell me that I am out of my mind, _

_But I know that what we both share is real,  
And I've been willing to deal, With the way that you're making me feel,  
Cause if being with you means being alone,  
And never knowing when you're coming home,  
Then I guess I'm better off on my own_,

She sang that line and smirked as she saw Troy's face when she was dancing around the back of one of the guys on stage, he looked, hurt, heartbroken, He looked as though he had been stamped on, but that's exactly how she wanted him to feel, she wanted him to feel the hurt which he had given to her and she was returning it, although she had only just began.

_But I can't move on,  
Cause that makes me forgetting, forgetting everything we've had  
Instead I keep coming, keep coming, I keep running back  
Cause I keep forgetting, forgetting you treat me so bad  
So I keep coming, keep coming, I keep running back  
I keep coming back x 4_

Troy held in his anger for those dancers, who had their hands over Gabriella, touching her body. How could they do that? And Gabriella was letting them which made it even better, he was jealous, angry, hurt and many more emotions he just couldn't list, there was no way of explaining them. He stared up at Gabriella who was looking directly at him as she danced with some guys.

Troy's eyes went wide, as he saw a guy come onto the stage, he couldn't believe his eyes it was Flo Rida, Gabriella smirked as eh walked over to him and started dancing sexily up and down him, as he rapped the next part of the song.

_Ma ma ma mama caught up,  
We done all heard the same story,  
Just different authors this book crazy,  
Always a lady looking for love where there's a lame,  
We fight to be together,  
They fight to be together,  
Aight to be together,  
Shorty yeah he cheated,  
You say you don't need it,  
Turn around and leave it,  
Oh he back next week,  
Fuss... Fight,  
And then the whole thing repeat like nothing ever happened,  
Dat was just rapping,  
No publishing,  
Shorty you knew that he don't got the same government,  
Lil mama can't move on,  
But it's her fault she struggling,  
She can't... move... on, _

Gabriella smirked to herself again, as she walked away from Flo Rida and started dancing with the other dancers as the last chorus from the song came.

_But I can't move on,  
Cause that means forgetting, forgetting everything we've had,  
I keep coming, keep coming, keep coming back,  
I keep running back x 4,  
I keep running back to you,_

She smiled as she finished the song, she looked down at Troy who had his eyes fixed on her, she smirked and took a bow, this went just the way she had planned, She walked off of the stage and up to Kelsi who was squealing and jumping up and down excitedly.

But What Gabriella didn't know was that, someone else's plan had gone just the way they wanted it…..

**So what did you think? Sorry that its short, but I needed to finish this chapter at that point, for the next Chapter to be better. Anyway 20 reviews so I have 103 reviews! **

**Oh and I'm going to do a Trivia kind of thing where I ask a question and in the review you answer the question and you could get the next chapter dedicated to you if you get it correct ****J**

**So Trivia: What was the song that Gabriella sang? **


	6. Standing Up To The Ice Queen

**Okay hanks for all the reviews, I got 20 so I now have 103 reviews, I would like another 20 reviews please, so I have 123 (: that would be completely awesome, if I got that many. Okay so I asked for Trivia, What Song did Gabriella sing in the Last Chapter? And the Answer Is 'Running Back' By Jessica**** mauboy ft Flo Rida. The First to get that correct was, . So this chapter is dedicated to you hun (:**

"This is perfect Jess, I cannot believe You of all people thought of this!" Sharpay exclaimed excited, as her And Jess walked out of the school Library, Monday Morning. School hadn't started yet, But Jess wanted to Show Sharpay something on her phone.

"I know right? She is gonna get crushed!" Jess replied grinning.

"Yeah, but we have to play it right, because some people may think its cool, but we want them to think its so Not." Sharpay replied, seriously.

"Okay." Jess replied, as they walked up to the Front Desk, in the Main Office.

"Hello Girls, how may I help you?" Mrs Potts, the Secretary asked them.

"Well, we were just wondering, if we could transfer this Video File on Jess' phone onto a Spare Memory Stick you may have here?" Sharpay asked sweetly.

"Oh of course Dear, let me just find one for you." Mrs Potts said, as she searched for a spare memory stick. Mr's Potts had to be the oldest Employee at the school, she was at lease 75 and was still up and working.

"Thanks so Much Mrs Potts!" Sharpay replied, with a huge Fake Smile.

"Oh here we go!" Mrs Potts said, as she found a memory stick, and handed it to them.

"Thank you, Miss." Jess said, as she took the Memory Stick, and the two walked off smirking.

"Take Care!" Mrs Potts yelled after them.

----------

Sharpay and Jess Smirked at each other, as the Video File Uploaded onto the memory Stick, Part 1 was complete. Now all they had to do, was project the Video onto the Big Screen, in the Cafeteria at Lunch that day, then Gabriella Maria Montez would be ruined.

"C'mon lets go to homeroom!" Sharpay said, as she grabbed Jess' hand and they walked off to Homeroom.

Sharpay was Happy, but for some reason, part of her was telling her not to go through with it, she didn't know why this was, but she was feeling a new kind of emotion and she didn't like it. Jealousy? Nahh she'd felt that before. Hurt? Nahh she's been hurt so many times before. Guilt? Could it be Guilt? But why was she guilty? Guilty for what? She hasn't done anything yet, or was she guilty for everything she had ever done to her ex best Friend and Cousin? Of course she did care about Gabriella, way, way, deep down. She could never HATE gabriella, Hate was such a big word, she could dislike Her, but she could never say she hated her, well she could but she couldn't say it and actually be telling the truth.

"Sharpay you okay?" jess asked as they entered Homeroom.

"yeaah, I'm fine." She replied, and sat down at her seat, really not actually fine.

A few minutes passed and Gabriella walked into the room with Kelsi, Sharpay looked up at them and sighed, as they both walked straight past her not giving her one single glance. Well why would they? Maybe because they used to be friends? Well no, they won't talk to Sharpay, until she proves to them that she has changed, even though she hasn't told them that she can change, but they won't talk to her until she changes her ways. Neither will talk to Anyone in their old 'gang' until they make an effort to change.

"Hello class, we have a new student joining us today!" Miss Darbus announced, as she walked in with a boy with Dark Brown hair, Brown eyes and Quite buff, walking in after her. "His name is, Robert, Robert James!" She announced, as the boy looked at his shoes, putting his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forward a little. "Please, Robert, tell us a bit about yourself!" Miss Darbus said, as he looked at her shocked and then looked at the class infront of him.

They were all staring at him, waiting for him to say something, some of the girls were checking him out because quite frankly he was rather Hot. "Uhhh Well I'm Robert James, I'm 17, and just moved here from New York because My Father got transferred. Umm I have a little Sister called Shannon who is a freshman. And Uhhh that's it I think." He said, as he blushed a little.

"Okay thank you, Robert take a seat infront of Miss Montez!" Miss Darbus exclaimed as she pointed to the spare seat infront of Gabriella and behind Chad.

"Okay." Robert said as eh walked to his new seat and sat down.

"Oh and Miss Montez, can you and Miss Neilson show Mr James around, for this week?" She asked Gabriella.

"Yeah Sure Miss Darbus." Gabriella replied, as Robert turned around to look at her, she smiled sweetly at him and then went back to drawing in her Art Sketch book.

-------------

"So this is the…" Gabriella started as they walked into the Cafeteria at lunch.

"Gabi, he obviously knows it's a cafeteria!" Kelsi exclaimed and laughed slightly

"Yeah, but still." Gabriella said and smiled at Robert. "So you hungry?" She asked, as they walked over to Their regular table.

"Umm yeah, but I brought lunch to school." He replied, and took out a sandwich from his bag.

"Okay, so Kelsi…" Gabriella started but got cut off as Sharpay came over with Jess.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed smiling Fakely.

"What Do you want Sharpay?" Gabriella asked and groaned.

"Oh we just wanted to show you something." Jess replied, and pressed a button, the screen in the Cafeteria came down and a video projected onto it.

"So Gabriella how do you spend your weekends?" Sharpay asked smirking, as her and Jess stood up onto a table and pressed play on a remote as a video played.

"So you tell people that you, oh no sorry, you don't tell anyone because you don't have anyone to tell, but if you did, you would tell them you are going to your grandmas, but in fact, The geeky Gabriella you all know my fellow students….!" Jess Started.

"…Actually Sings at Her Fathers club in West Albercerque! Take a look at this Video, we filmed. Now who thinks that she is a slut? Look at the way she is dancing!" Sharpay shouted, as everyone watched the clip.

"This can't be happening." Gabriella mumbled, as she tried to get up.

"Hey where you going Gabi?! Running from the truth!?" Sharpay exclaimed. "I knew you were a slut, but I didn't know you were afraid of the truth!" She added and laughed, as everyone looked at Gabriella, waiting for her to reply.

What was she supposed to say back? She stood there thinking, she was about to cry, everyone at school had just found out, the only place she can be free and not think about anyone else. "Well?!" Jess exclaimed smirking. "Aaawww is poor Little Gabriella, lost for words? Oh Shes gonna cry!" Jess added and pretended to cry, as everyone laughed.

Gabriella suddenly got a rage of Anger run through her veins. "YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!" Gabriella shouted at them both, as she stood her ground.

"Oh look Shes defending herself for once!" Sharpay laughed, along with everyone, as Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke walked in and watched the scene.

"YEAH I AM, BECAUSE I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SLUTS PUSHING ME AROUND!!!!" Gabriella screamed at them.

"Ha! Us sluts? Have you seen the way you dance up on that stage?" Jess asked and laughed.

"YEAH I THINK HAVE AND THERE IS NOTHING FUCKING WRONG WITH IT!!!!" Gabriella shouted at them.

"Wow she has a voice!" Sharpay exclaimed, faking shocked.

"OF COURSE I FUCKING HAVE A VOICE SHANEISE!!!" Gabriella exclaimed, and quickly put her hand over her mouth and everyone looked at her confused. Shaneise? Who's Shaneise?

"YOU WHORE!!!" Sharpay yelled as she jumped off the table and walked towards Gabriella.

"WHAT?!?!? You didn't tell anyone your REAL name with IS NOT SHARPAY!!!" Gabriella yelled, and smirked at her cousin.

"I WILL KILL YOU GABRIELLA!!!!" Sharpay screamed and walked out the cafeteria utterly embarrassed.

"Oh you run Shaneise! You too scared to stand up to a little old Geek?!" Gabriella shouted after her as Jess ran out after Sharpay.

Soon after that, Troy, Taylor, Zeke and Jason, ran out after them. As they left, the rest of the school cheered for Gabriella. She had just stood up to East High's Ice Queen, and exposed her most processed Secret, sure Gabriella felt a LITTLE guilty, but Sharpay had just revealed her secret. Gabriella just proved that she can play that game too. Sharpay isn't the only butch in this school.

"Wow gabriella I'm seeing a whole new side to you!" Someone from on the Baseball team said as he ran up to gabriella and put his arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and sat back down at the table.

"Yeah and you looked hot up on that stage!" Another guy said.

"You think you can get us into that club Babe?!" Someone else yelled.

Gabriella just ignored the comments and talked to Kelsi and Robert.

"Wow gabriella, you stood up to Sharpay I can't believe it!" Kelsi exclaimed and laughed.

"Yeah, I know I've only been here for half a day, but I think you did really well." Robert said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Guys." Gabriella replied, as Ryan walked over and sat at the table next to Kelsi.

"Hey Guys, Hey Kels." He said.

"What's going on with you two?" Gabriella asked Kelsi and Ryan.

Kelsi and Ryan looked at each other, as Kelsi nodded at him, Ryan turned to Gabriella and Robert. "Well… Me and Kelsi we're kinda together now." Ryan said as he intertwined his fingers with Kelsi.

"Aaawww you guys that sooo cute!" Gabriella exclaimed and smiled.

"Yeah, congrats guys." Robert said as he high fived Ryan. Robert had only been at the school for half a day, but Kelsi, Ryan and Gabriella had made him feel really welcome and it seemed like he had been friends with them since the start of High School.

"Hey Gabi!" A cheerleader said, as her and another cheerleader came over and sat down on the table.

"Umm Hey…?" She replied slowly.

"I'm Emma and that's Rachel." The Blonde Cheerleader, said pointing at herself and then pointing at the brunette cheerleader.

"Okaaaaay." Gabriella replied still confused as to why they came over here and talked to Gabriella.

"Well we were wondering if… you could get us into your Dad's club, I mean if you can and all, oh and we would gladly do something in return." The Brunette, said.

"Umm I guess I can see what I can do, but its mostly filled with West High kids." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, but West High Guys are Hotter than The guys here." Emma, the blonde cheerleader replied.

"Yeah I agree, and we would do something in return." Rachel added.

"Well… if I get you tickets, for Friday night would you be able to Keep Troy Bolton and his gang away from me?" Gabriella asked them.

"Done and Done!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah, we won't let them anywhere near you for the rest of the week." Rachel said.

"Okay, so I'll being your tickets in for tomorrow." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks so Much Gabi!" Emma said as she hugged her.

"Yeah thanks, I think we can be great friends!" Rachel said, hugging her and then walked off with Emma.

"I think you have some new Friends." Kelsi siad and laughed.

"Are they desperate or what?" Gabriella asked.

"They are so using you." Robert said.

"Yeah, but at least they will keep Troy and them lot away from me." Gabriella replied as she sipped her drink.

But Gabriella couldn't help thinking, did she really wanna keep troy away? Or Even Sharpay? Should she have told everyone Sharpay's secret? It was really horrible to have done that, but she did deserve it after everything she ahd done, but Gabriella was such a nice person, it was eating her up inside for doing it.

**Yep that's the end lol, hope you liked this chapter and please review, 20 reviews please, so I have 123 reviews please (: and remember Trivia, okay so,…**

**Who says I love you in HSM3? **

**I know dead easy, but I need ideas for Trivia, so give me ideas for Trivia questions please (:**


	7. Accidental?

Gabriella walked into school happily the next day, she couldn't believe how everyone was talking to her now and being nice to her. They never used to, they would just walk past her, ignoring her. Sure, she knew it was because they all found out her dad owns the biggest club for teenagers in Albercerque, she knew they were all using her, but she wasn't gonna tell them to all fuck off. She liked it, she liked being popular and plus it annoyed the hell outta Troy, Sharpay, Chad and the others.

As she walked down the corridor, Kelsi caught up to her and they started their walk together. The further they got into the school, the more people would say 'hi' or 'what's up?' to them, they never usually got all this, and it was from people on the Basketball team too. Wow Troy wouldn't be happy by this, it would be quite funny actually.

Gabriella thought about this, if Troy knew that one of his team mates was going out with his ex-best friend, his enemy, the geek of the school. What would he say? Well the look on his face would be enough to kill anyone who saw it. It would only be a joke on Troy, so what would be the harm? No-one would get hurt, well maybe Troy would, but Gabriella wouldn't mind that, it wouldn't even compare to all the hurt he had put her through, the past few years.

"Kels, what would you say if I decided to date a guy on the basketball team?" Gabriella asked Kelsi, as they carried on walking to their lockers.

"I would say to be careful because Troy would go crazy and you would end up getting hurt." Kelsi replied to her.

Gabriella knew Troy would go crazy, but she wouldn't get hurt, right? Because it's not exactly gonna be like she'll be in love with the guy, it'll just be a game. A Meaningless game, to get to Troy.

"Okay, well I'm thinking of starting to date one of them, to annoy Troy." Gabriella replied and grinned.

Kelsi couldn't believe this, her best friend Gabriella was plotting revenge on Troy Bolton? She was becoming more and more like her cousin Sharpay, then she knew and Kelsi wasn't liking this one bit. None of this could end up going right, it was all gonna end horribly wrong, and she knew Gabriella would end up getting hurt in the long run, Gabriella just didn't think she would yet and Kelsi had to stop that from happening.

"Gabi.. I think you should think about it, before you go all 'revenging on Troy mode', you could end up getting hurt and I don't want that." Kelsi replied, as Gabriella smiled and nodded her head.

"No don't worry Kels, I'm not gonna fall in love with this guy and it's just to get Troy back for everything he had done to me."

"Yeah, but Just be careful.. I don't like this whole 'plotting' thing on you Gab's you sound like your Cousin." She said to Gabriella.

"What? No I don't, Sharpay is an evil manipulating Bitch!" Gabriella insisted as they reached their lockers. Gabriella got her notebook out.

"Yeah I know Sharpay is all that shit, but if your just gonna date a guy from the basketball team, just to annoy Troy, then you're acting just like her. Remember last year, you liked that guy in Science club, he was pretty cute, Sharpay found out about it and started to date him just to annoy you." Kelsi replied, as Gabriella didn't look at her, she was just in deep thought thinking.

"But it's not Like Sharpay or Troy like one of them, is it?" She asked, as Kelsi groaned. This wasn't gonna be easy, couldn't Gabriella just stick to how it all was now, without hurting anyone.

"Gabi, think about this realistically, Sharpay Could Like the guy you choose, hell Troy even could and what if the guy falls for you? You're gonna end up hurting him, how bad is that gonna make you feel?"

"Kelsi, 1. Sharpay doesn't go for the sweaty guys on the basketball team, 2. Troy isn't gay and 3. I'll just tell the guy, that I don't want it to be really serious, just like a temporary thing." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, whatever you say, but if you ask me, I think it's a bad idea, ask Robert and Ryan too, see what they think about it and I guarantee they won't like it."

Gabriella thought for a few seconds, and decided she would talk to Ryan and Robert to see what they thought about, I mean it was kinda mean to use a guy like that just to annoy one of your enemies.

"Okay, I'll ask Them what they think about it, and if they think it's a good idea I'm doing it!" She said, as Kelsi sighed, knowing they wouldn't like the idea and the pair walked to homeroom.

As They were half way to homeroom, Robert and Ryan caught up with them, Gabriella wasn't gonna ask what they thought that very moment, but she would at lunch, much more convenient. They were about a 2 minute walk away from homeroom when they passed Troy's 'gang', they all glared at Gabriella evilly, but she just ignored them as one of the players on the basketball team came over to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella!" The guy said, he had short brown hair, to short for her liking actually, Green eyes and was quite fit, he had muscles you could see that, but he wasn't as good looking or as fit as Troy.

"Umm Hi?" Gabriella replied, more as a question, she didn't have a clue who this guy was, but she could tell he was on the basketball team, because he had one of the hoodies on. "Do I know you?" She asked him, Kelsi and Ryan had walked on, where as Robert stayed back and waited for Gabriella.

"No, but I just was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? You know on a date?" He asked her, as gabriella heard a laugh coming from Troy's direction, she squinted her eyes in his direction and then turned back to the guy stood infront of her and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hmm, I'm kinda busy at the moment…" She started, and then heard Troy and Sharpay laugh so she decided differently, so what if she hadn't talked to Robert or Ryan yet? She could date a guy without asking for her friends opinion, it wasn't a crime was it? And This would prove to the Whore and Dick over there laughing, that she could score a date with a guy, and not a guy on the science club. This guy was a popular hottie on the basketball team and Sharpay and Troy will literally die when they hear, the conversation. "Well I guess, you could come to my dad's club, Friday night with me and then we can do something." She added, as she saw Sharpay glare at her, Why Was she glaring?? Did Sharpay like this guy?? But he was a sweaty basketball player, maybe she did like him?? Well that would just make this all the more interesting.

"Seriously?? You're Dad's Club???" The guy asked shocked. Why was he so shocked?? It was just a club, sure a very awesome club for teens but don't get a boner of it people.

"Uh huh, is that a problem??" She asked, and looked at him sceptically.

"Well, of course not, I've always wanted to get in there do you mind if some of my friends and their girl friends come too? We can make this a group date" He asked getting excited. God she said don't get a boner over it.

"Good, and sure that's fine, I'd like to get to know some more people around here.." She replied, and glanced at Sharpay and Troy who were still staring at her and then she looked at Robert who didn't look very impressed at all, who probably knew about her plan, just by how she was acting.. He was good at reading people like that.

"Great, oh by the way I'm Dylan." He told her, as she smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Dylan, I'm looking forward to Friday night." She replied and shook his hand smiling at him.

"Yeah, so I'll meet you at the club, at 7:30, okay?" He asked, walking backwards.

"Yeah sure!" She called after him, as he ran off smiling.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and Sharpay who were both glaring at her, she smirked at them and was about to turn to Robert when Sharpay said something.

"Whore." Gabriella heard her mumble.

"What was that Shaneise?" She asked, emphasizing 'Shaneise'.

Sharpay glared at her even more harshly then she was already. "I said you're a whore, I mean c'mon going out with that guy, he so obviously only wants you for the club and you only want him so you can finally get your first time over and done with." She snapped at Gabriella, who looked over at Troy.

Troy just shifted on his heels, not even wanting to get involved with this part of the girls fight, he knew it would only end in hair pulling and slapping.

"For your information Sharpay, I already have had my first time!" Gabriella said, as Sharpay looked at her shocked. No way has she had her first time!!

"No fucking way, have you!!! You're a liar!!" She bellowed at her shocked, not really knowing what to believe.

"Yeah and I lost it.. Hmm like last year, yeah I was a Sophomore, 16 years of age!!!" Gabriella said back, as she saw Sharpay's eyes grow wide in shock, and Gabriella just smirked at her.

"Yeah right.." Sharpay mumbled under her breath.

"Is the most popular girl in school jealous of a geek?? I'm shocked!!" Gabriella said, making sure the whole corridor heard.

"Why would I be jealous of you???" Sharpay asked, even though she actually was.

"Because.. Because, I lost my V before you, I'm rising in popularity, grandma treats me better than you AND I used to Be Troy's best Friend!" She said, as sharpay glared at her already having a come back.

"Okay.. 1. So what?!?! Is that something to be proud of??? It just makes you sound like a slut, 2. People are only talking to you because they wanna get into that club!! They don't really like you gabriella, they're using you, get that into your skull already! 3. She only treats you better because she feels sorry for you, you never had any friends and got bullied, who wouldn't she?? And last of all, You USED to be his Best friend, news flash bitch, he hates you now, he frickin bullies you!!!!" She yelled at her cousin, who was now looking up at the blonde in 4 inch heels. "So why the hell would I be Jealous of a pathetic geek like you???" She asked glaring down at her, making her feel worthless.

Gabriella was almost crying, the tears were starting to pierce through her eyes and she knew she was gonna crack soon. "Anything you wanna say??" Gabriella asked Troy, as he looked at her sadly, he knew she was gonna cry, even Sharpay did it wasn't hard to tell.

"Not really." he mumbled quietly, as Gabriella stared at him blankly.

"Just Go Gabriella, go and cry, we know you all want too!!" Sharpay yelled at her, as Robert stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Gabriella and tried to pull her away.

"I will and leave me the fuck alone Robert!!" She yelled at him and turned around walking off, tears flooding down her cheeks. She ran into the toilets, locking the cubicle door she went in and sat on the toilet seat, letting the tears fall down freely. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried, she hated her life. She hated everyone in it! Robert would probably tell Kelsi and Ryan about what happened and then they would hate her again and go back to Troy's gang.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually 30 minutes, the bell had rang about 25 minutes ago, but she had stayed put, just crying. She finally stopped and lifted her head up, she looked in the mirror, which was on the back of the toilet door, and saw her eyes puffy and mascara stained cheeks. She could feel the pain running through her veins, she just needed to let it all out. She had seen in movies that people cut there selves to relieve the pain, but had always thought it was stupid, maybe this could help her a little.

She reached into her school bag and pulled out the sharpener blade from her pencil case, she held it in her right hand, looking at it sceptically like it was gonna say something to her. She didn't know if she should do this or not, but it seemed that it would help, so she slowly pressed it lightly on to the inside of her left wrist. It hadn't pierced the skin yet, but she was gonna make it.

Slowly she pressed down on the blade harder, as she felt it pierce the skin, the blood started to flow out, as she moved it up slowly, only about 2 inches, the blood rushed out quickly, as she quickly let go of the blade, letting it fall to the floor, and quickly held the wound wit her hand trying to stop the blood. She grabbed some tissues and held them on the slit carefully, trying not to hurt it to much.

--

"Where the hell have you been?!" James exclaimed (I think I named her brother James anyway lol), as Gabriella walked through the front door slowly, with her head down. She just ignored him and walked up the stairs. "Gabriella! Did you hear me?!" he yelled at her as she still didn't reply. "Gabriella, The School rang, they said you weren't in any of your lessons!!" He yelled as she finally turned around, half way up the stairs.

"SO WHAT JAMMES?!?! IT'S MY LIFE I CAN DO THE FUCK I WANT!!!" Gabriella yelled at him angrily.

"I just wanna know where you were, when you were meant to be at school!! Did Troy do anything to you?!" He asked her. He had always been protective of her, and when it came to troy eh would do anything to protect her.

"No he fucking didn't can't you just stop protecting me!! I have dad to do that for me!!!" She yelled and walked up the stairs annoyed.

Gabriella slammed her door shut and fell forward onto her bed, she cried. She had been out at a club that night and while she was supposed to be in classes, she had spent like 2 hours crying in the bathrooms and then went walking around Albercerque.

Soon enough James came up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!!!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"Kelsi, Ryan and Robert are here to see you." James said as he slowly opened the door.

Gabriella lifted her head up, showing her tear stained face to the four standing in the door way.

James left the room, closing the door behind him, as Kelsi slowly walked over to Gabriella's bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Kelsi asked softly.

"Do I seriously look okay to you?!" Gabriella said rudely, and turned away from her.

"Why weren't you in any of your classes today??" Robert asked.

Gabriella frowned, why was everyone asking that??? Why did they all care so much about where she was?? She wasn't worth anything to anyone anyway, so why should they be asking???

"CAN YOU ALL JUST STOP, I DON'T NEED YOU QUESTIONING ME!!!" She yelled at them, as she stood up and looked at her wall, covered in pictures, of family and her and Kelsi, her and Ryan and Robert. She even saw some of her and Sharpay when they were younger.

"Gabi, we're worried.." Ryan said softly.

"WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT ME, OKAY?!?!" She yelled at them, turning towards them. "I CAN LOOK AFTER MY SELF AND I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU 3 BY MY SIDE!!!"

"But we wanna be there Gabriella!!" Kelsi exclaimed and stood up.

"WELL I DON'T WANT YOU THERE, I CAN MAKE NEW FRIENDS, I WANT YOU OUTTA MY LIFE!!!" She yelled at them angrily as they all looked at each other.

"Fine. We won't bother you anymore. We'll leave you alone and you can get on with your life by yourself, but don't expect us to take you back when you can't handle anything." Kelsi said as the 3 of them walked out leaving Gabriella alone.

Alone. She would Be Alone, for the next few years now. She looked over at her wall full of pictures, she stared at them hard, as if trying to intimidate them and suddenly grabbed them all, pulling them off the wall with all her strength, pulling them apart, until little pieces of paper were all over the floor. She looked down at them and cried, she fell onto her bed, falling asleep crying.

But what she didn't notice one picture was still up on the wall, one she may have on purpose or by accident left up there. It was a picture of Her, Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke and Jason when they were in middle school. Did she mean to leave it up there?? Or was it accidental??

**Okay I hated how this chapter turned out, I wanted it to be better, and I know you're all gonna be like 'Cutting??? What no way!! Don't make her cut herself!!!' Well it's all put of the storyline, I have now been given ideas form other people and have thought of some myself aswell. So give me, 20 reviews, so I have, 157 reviews now. **

**Xoxo**

**Soph x**


	8. Listen

Gabriella walked into school happily the next week, her face was covered in make-up and she was wearing a short denim skirt, a tight fitting bright pink tube top, with peep toed heels. She had her hair down, straightened. She looked rather slutty, this wasn't the real Gabriella Montez, anyone could see that, but all the guys at school liked it so what the hell??? She had changed, she had changed so much, she now hung around with the sluts and whores of the school AKA the cheerleaders, everyone else thought she seemed happy with them, but under all that make-up and done up hair lied a broken girl, who needed help. She needed someone to love her, as much as she would love them, but only one person could ever do that for her.

"Whore over here!" Gabriella heard her new friend Amy shout over to her.

Gabriella smiled and walked over to the group of cheerleaders who were stood outside the girls toilets chatting away happily. Not all of them were slutty whores, but they were all complete bitches, Gabriella knew she was only hanging around with them because she could get them into the club, but its better to have some friends, then none at all.

Gabriella didn't think it was her fault that Kelsi, Robert and Ryan aren't friends with her anymore, she just thought it was because they were jealous that so many people were talking to her now and that she was getting more and more popular. She must admit she did like all this popular stuff, but she did like being able to do what she wants, and not have to worry about dressing best or making sure your hair was perfect.

"Hey Guys, what's up???" Gabriella asked her new group of 'friends'.

They all looked at each other with the same look and then looked at Gabriella smiling. She knew what this meant, they wanted something, probably to get into her dad's club again.

"You singing at the club again???" Emma a less slutty cheerleader asked her.

"Yeah I'm singing again, you wanna come??" She asked them all as they grinned and nodded their heads excitedly. "Okay, I guess I can get you in, be there at 8pm." She said as they all squealed happily and hugged Gabriella.

A Few minutes later they were stood in the same place, watching as everyone walked into school, only wanting to make fun of what they were wearing or how their hair was done. Soon enough Kelsi, Ryan And Robert walked through the doors. The Cheerleaders all looked at Gabriella and smirked.

"Look at That Ryan Guy, I swear he's gay, all he wears is pink!" Zoe the head cheerleader said and pointed at Ryan, while they all laughed, even Gabriella.

"And Oh emm gee what is that geek kelsi wearing?! It's so s years ago!!" Jamie, another cheerleader exclaimed loudly and everyone looked at Kelsi and laughed.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel a little bad, Kelsi had helped her when everyone was being a bitch to her, and if she hadn't then she would have still been popular and hanging around with Troy, Sharpay and the others. Soon enough Kelsi had run off and Ryan had followed her while Robert just glared at Gabriella as if to say 'what the hell are you doing hanging around with them?' Gabriella just ignored it and turned back to her friends, as Robert walked off.

A few more moments later, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason walked through the doors. Gabriella smirked this was what she was gonna do to be treated like royalty around here from now on. The cheerleaders had said she needed to do something to the head group of the school if she wanted to be at the top, so this was her chance.

As Sharpay was walking past her, she quickly spat her gum and put it in her hair and then tripped her over. Sharpay screamed and fell on the floor, as everyone in the corridor laughed except form her 'group' of friends AKA Troy, Chad, Taylor, ect.

"Sharpay I think you have something in your hair!!" Gabriella exclaimed and laughed as everyone else did.

Sharpay sat up and glared at gabriella evilly, She stood up and got up into Gabriella's face. "You think your so awesome now, by getting to the cool people?? But you know gabriella your still just a tiny piece of trash!! You can't just get everyone knowing your dad owns an awesome club and think that your so popular!! It takes hard work!!" Sharpay yelled at her cousin fiercely, as Gabriella kept her guard up.

"Well If you think about it 'Shaneise' I already am popular, people are talking to me, people are wanting to hang around with me. You remember when that was you?? Yeah you do, its not you anymore! So step back, it's not your spot as queen anymore!!" Gabriella yelled at her.

Sharpay just smirked at her, Gabriella can't be queen after a few weeks, and she knew it. "Okay, you wanna play? We can play Gabriella!!" She yelled.

"Fine, war." Gabriella said and walked back to her friends, as Sharpay stood there smirking.

"Shar what the hell are you playing at??" Taylor exclaimed as she walked over to her.

"Winning this war and teaching her a lesson!" Sharpay exclaimed as she got her phone out, and dialling her hair stylists number, so she could get her extensions taken out where the gum was. "Now if you will excuse me I'm taking the morning out to get this gum out of my hair!" She added and strutted out of school.

----------------------------------

"Right so we need to think of a plan, we need to knock her out of the game! She can't just come waltzing in to school, and claim to be queen!!" Sharpay exclaimed dramatically.

"Well she hasn't just come waltzing in, she's been going here for 3 years Sharpay." Taylor said as they sat in Sharpay's bedroom thinking of a plan.

"Yeah whatever, but she was hardly ever noticed before." Sharpay replied and looked into her full length mirror.

"Okay, well you and Jess already tried filming her in the club and showing everybody, what else could we do??" Taylor asked as the guys came in with food.

"Oh my god I know what to do!!" Sharpay exclaimed and smirked evilly.

"What are you talking about??" Chad asked as he but into his burger.

"Is Ryan downstairs?" Sharpay asked the guys.

"No, your cook person thing said he was out with friends." Jason said thinking of the right word.

"Okay, well.. All we have to do, is make Gabriella think that we wanna be friends with her again, and let her join our group, we be nice to her and actually act as though we ant to be friends with her and this is just so we can get popular again and then we will just drop her and make everyone think she's a geek again, oh and I'll convince her to get her dad to sell the club to my dad." Sharpay said and smirked evilly at them.

"Shar, that is really mean and devilish!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's Sharpay, what do you expect?" Chad joked.

"Yeah, so what do you say, we go to the club tonight and get this plan in action?" Sharpay asked them, as they all looked at each other, really not knowing what would be the best idea. Should they hurt Gabriella all over again just so they could get their popularity back? They knew it would be a very risky move, if this did work out the way Sharpay wanted it to, they had no hope of Gabriella ever talking to them again. They had to work this right and if not it would go the wrong way like Sharpay's last try.

"I'm in." Troy said, as Sharpay smiled widely and looked at the others. They all finally agreed and were going t the club that night, to put the plan into action.

-------

Gabriella sighed as she brushed through her black straightened hair, she looked into the mirror in her dressing room back stage and saw a girl she didn't recognise. She was wearing so much make-up to cover up the fact she had been crying. Her hair was straightened down again, wearing little black shorts, a bright pink tube top, black heels and bright pink legwarmers. She eyed herself, in the full length mirror, and sighed. She knew this wasn't the real her, but she needed to dress like this, she had to if she wanted friends, even if they were stuck up cheerleaders.

"Hey Gab's, you ready? Your on in about 3 minutes." Her brother, Daniel said. (Okay I can't remember what I called him before lol, so he's now Daniel).

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She replied as she looked back at him quickly.

She saw, that he was staring at her, and had a disappointed look on his face. She sighed, great he was gonna have a talk with her about something.

"Gab's, what are you doing??" He asked her as she turned and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you hanging around with the stuck up cheerleaders, falling out with your friends and dressing like a slut!" He said to her, as she just gave him a dirty look.

"What so you don't want me to have friends?! Is that what your saying Daniel!?!? You want me to be a loner, like I was a month ago!!!!" She yelled at her older brother.

"No I want you to have friends, but the right sort of friends Gabriella.." He replied, as she still glared at him fiercely.

"Well news flash! Not everyone can be perfect Daniel! Not all of my friends are going to be up to your perfect expectations! And it's not up to you, how I dress or who I am friends with! This is my life and I'm sick of everyone else trying to run it for me! I don't need you doing it! I'm 17!!!" She yelled at him, clearly pissed off at him. Well she really didn't want to take this all out on Daniel, but she needed to do it on someone and he was there and just tipped the iceberg. So here she was yelling at him, for just trying to get her to see some sense, but she wasn't gonna have any of it.

"Gabriella.." He started but was cut off.

"No, Daniel, just leave me alone! I need to go on stage!" She said and walked out of the dressing room onto the stage. She slowly set up her, microphone and started to sing, she had wrote this song when they had all gone up to High School and when everything started changing.

----

With Troy and the others

They walked into the club and sat down at the front next to the stage, so they had a perfect view of Gabriella and so that they could catch her when she got off the stage. They had to talk to her they needed to. They needed their popularity back, well that's all Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Jason and Zeke cared about. They didn't care about Gabriella's feelings, Well Troy never thought he did, but in actual fact he did, he really did, and he was going to show her that he did.

Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release

Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own all 'cause you won't  
Listen

Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
You should have known

Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own

You should have listened, there is someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died so long ago  
Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard  
They will not be pushed aside on words  
Into your own all 'cause you won't  
Listen

Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
You should have known

Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't

Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but I will complete

Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own, my own

**(Sorry the person who gave me the song idea, i think it was kiegharbra or something, but i couldn't find that song lol)**

As Troy stared up at Gabriella, liek they had been during the whole performance, he knew that all of her heart was put into that song, and her voice just sounded extremely amazing aswell. She put all thoguht and heart into that song and Troy knew it was about him god even jason knew it was about him!

As he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, he felt something, he didn't knwo what it was, but he had felt it before. A long time ago actually. And He was just starting to feel it again, as he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. What was it? Was it, the feeling of guilt or Love? He knew he had loved Gabriella in Junior High, but he hadn't felt it since they got pulled apart in high school. Well didn't get pulled apart, it was Troy's choice to leave her, even when Gabriella put up a hige fight to keep them all together. Sadly her hopes weren't enough to keep them together, High School was too much of a jungle for her. He sighed, as she turned away, he was inlove with the amazing and beautiful Gabriella Anne Montez again. He just hoped this time he would have the ourage to do something about it.

---------------------------------------

Gabriella finished the song, she looked at Troy and only Troy, she knew he was there and the other people she hated at the minute. She had been staring at Troy the whole was through the performance, it was supposed to be dirrected at him. She just wanted him to listen back when they were 14 or 15, if he had of then, they might have still of been best friends, or maybe even more.

She sighed as she turned around, she couldn't get close to Troy Bolton again, it would just break her heart again. She went backstage to change and then 10 minutes later, as she was walking out of her dressing room she saw 6 people she never thought she'd see backstage at her dad's club in her life.

Sharpay, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Jason and Zeke. They were all stood there, staring at her, they obviously wnated something. But what could the most popular group in school possibly want with Gabriella Montez, the ex geek, who was rising in popularity?

**Okay guysm thanks so much for all the amazing reviews you all give me! I'm soooo sooo sorry i don't update much anymore, it's just i'm busy with other things, but im going to be VERY dedicated to this story from now on, because i've gone on break from my Youtube so i can concentrate on my fanfiction.  
If any of you read my story 'Take A Risk' Then you'll know i havent updated in a while thats because i've got really bad writers block on it. I have wrote like two paragraphs for the next chapter of it, but couldn't get any further, so suggestions would be amazing xD. **

**xo S. **


End file.
